Sky is the limit
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Sky Swirl is the son of famous Wonderbolt Lieutenant Violet Rain, after enlisting in joining the group due to being unable to find his Cutie Mark and calling in life... He soon discovers the group is like family to him... Rated T for violence. Updated every other Monday. Chapter pushed to next Monday. On hold after next chapter.
1. Training

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Mlp. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Cloudsdale, 2 months after Wonderbolt Academy.)**

Sky Swirl, it wasn't a name that was really known throughout Pegasus Kind… But it would be.

The Pegasus in question was the son of former Wonderbolt Lieutenant Violet Rain, he didn't expect special treatment when he had signed up to become a Wonderbolt, he wanted to follow in his mother's hootsteps, but he didn't want to make himself look like he had only advanced due to Nepotism alone.

"Swirl!"

Sky heard from the Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, he stood up, straightening his back as he did so.

"Yes, captain?!"

Sky Swirl asked as the captain crossed over to the graduating class, that left Sky Swirl with the group of rookies he had met while he was here.

"Eh, she just couldn't handle my style!"

A Pegasus with a red mane, crimson eyes and blue fur said, Sky Swirl rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, Divebomb…."

Sky Swirl stated with a huff, he knew just how annoying the showboat could be…. Though he was no Lightning Dust thankfully…

Sky did also stand out, with his cobalt blue fur, navy blue eyes and lavender mane… Just one thing he got from his mother.

He looked at the rest of the group, there was five other Pegsi besides him and Divebomb.

Feather Flair, the fussier of the group who got worked up over the simple details of her outfit, her yellow mane, red eyes and green fur helped her stand out more.

There was Horizon, who was into planning everything even more then Captain Spitfire and Lieutenants Fleetfoot and Soaring did…. His black fur, orange eyes and silver mane didn't help his look the best.

The one who stood 2 to his left was Squawk, who was nothing but snarky, he was annoying but he was harmless for the most part, his mint green mane, brown eyes and brown fur helped make her more identifiable.

Another was known as Fright Flight, Sky knew he was fearful about having been part of the Wonderbolts, but Fright did nothing but act scared of everything but the air around her, her white fur, silver eyes and blue mane helped didn't help her hide the most.

The last of the group was Artic Breeze, she was someone who liked to be fast… She wasn't a loose cannon, but the way she loved to speed through the sky was very uncommon for a Crystal Pony like her.

The silver fur, white mane and cyan eyes made her look even more out of place then it did with Somepony else.

They were known through the academy as the 'Sky Seven', all would soon be part of the Wonderbolt reserves…. For the moment, they all served under Lieutenant Fleetfoot.

Sky had to reign in Divebomb from flirting with her, that annoyed him but he didn't understand why at the moment.

"Ok, the Captain is handling the rest of the group so you're be wiwth me."

Fleetfoot said as she walked over, Squawk laughed at her slight lisp before Sky elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sky, you will be the leader with me since you are the most experienced."

Fleetfoot said as Sky saluted the lieutenant and flexed his wings as the eight Wonderbolts prepared to fly.

"You're going to all be graduating tomorrow, is that right, Sky?"

Fleetfoot asked, unlike Spitfire who called them all 'cadet…' As that was what they were…. Technically, Fleetfoot preferred to call them by their names, something that Sky both liked… And had never seemed to get used to.

"Yes, ma'am…. W-we will be graduating tomorrow. It is going to be our last course with you as rookies…"

Sky said, Squawk looked at Sky with a smirk for his stutter before Fleetfoot looked at him with a glare, Fleetfoot turned to Sky as she took off, Sky, followed by Divebomb, Horizon and then the rest of the Sky Seven.

"Keep up, rookies, thwis isn't going to be like your other classes, if you're going to graduate, then let me welcome you to the Wonderbolt reserves properly!"

Sky heard from Fleetfoot as they flew, he smiled, at last they'd be joining the reserves for the Wonderbolts…. To some, that wasn't a worthy group, but for Sky, it was…. They'd be given more official uniforms and they would soon join the official group soon after spots opened up.

"Glad to be here, Lieutenant! I mean Ma'am!"

Horizon yelled as Sky Swirl rolled his eyes while the group flew through the air, he rolled and tried to match Fleetfoot in speed.

"Keep flying, we still have a few laps to go!"

Sky yelled as the group followed Fleetfoot around and around the base, Sky flapped his wings once more and managed to lightly catch up to Fleetfoot.

"Just keep up and you will be fine, Sky!"

Fleetfoot yelled, Sky felt anything but fine.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing…. As for Sky? I will explain him more next chapter… But Sky is going to be the center of the story…. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and show Sky and the rest of the Sky Seven graduating to official Wonderbolts in the reserve. Until then, Lighting Wolf!**


	2. Graduation

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sky is the Limit. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Cloudsdale, 3 months after Wonderbolt Academy.)**

Sky was nothing if not happy for the honor he had been given, as the ceremony wrapped up, he smiled at Spitfire saluted the group before moving on to the next group.

He grinned as he looked at his uniform, they were to graduate from being rookies into actual Wonderbolts.

"I have to say, I didn't expect us to get this far… Then again, all of us have the skills…. It's just some of us… Are better than others."

Divebomb said as Sky Swirl rolled his eyes and looked at the Pegasus with annoyance.

"Do you ever stop with that ego of yours, Divebomb? We are all part of a team… Because if you can't, you aren't going to last long in the Wonderbolts…"

Sky said as the Pegsi sighed and looked away to the side as Sky rolled his eyes, Divebomb hadn't changed a bit considering it had been another few weeks since the training.

"Great job, guys, can't wait to see you at practice!"

Sky heard as Lieutenant Fleetfoot and Commander Soaring said as he landed next to the group as he and the rest of the squad saluted the two Wonderbolt officers.

"We wouldn't have finished our training if it wasn't for you, Ma'am, we are grateful to serve in the Wonderbolts!"

Sky said as Fleetfoot looked at him and smiled through her outfit and goggles, he blushed and looked away as the duo returned the salute.

"Well, the fun isn't going to end yet, Corporal…. Since you're still a bit of a bunch of rookies… No offence, you're still going to be serving in my squad…. We have to deal with very advanced maneuvers and all that."

Fleetfoot said as Sky nodded as he lowered his goggles over his eyes and looked around and chuckled in amusement.

"Well, ma'am, the longer we can serve under you, the longer we get a chance to improve… I wouldn't dream of a greater privilege…. Besides, Captain is too busy to train us."

Sky said as the group chuckled, Sky knew most of the Wonderbolts looked up to their captain, she was basically the mother of the Wonderbolts to them, and Sky wanted to be like her…

That being said, he still liked to talk to Fleetfoot for the most part, he didn't know why, but the Mare always seemed to make him blush.

Divebomb ruined the moment as he chuckled in amusement for a moment, Sky and the rest of the Squad turned to look at him.

"Well, I'll be the best student in the group, everypony will be glad to have me around, that much I can guess and guarantee."

Divebomb said as Sky hoof palmed his face in annoyance and shook his head in annoyance.

"Blast it, Divebomb, show some respect, we have the two Highest Ranking Officers in the Wonderbolts and your ego should be the last thing you should be thinking about…."

Sky said as Fleetfoot chuckled and reached out a hoof to ruffle the mane of Sky as he blushed at this.

"Don't worry, Divebomb will be fine… Soaring and I will make sure nothing like what happened with Lightning Dust happens again."

Fleetfoot said as Sky nodded, it was public news within the Wonderbolts what Lighting Dust did and most rookies within the group… The family of Pegsi, knew what she did.

"I know for sure it won't happen with our group…. When should we report next to train? We have a performance in 2 months or so if I remember… I don't know when we should show up and all that."

Sky said as Soaring answered that, Sky knew Spitfire's second in command knew pretty much everything there was to know about the Wonderbolts…. Besides Rainbow Dash.

"It will be in another week a few weeks later…. The amount of time we will train will be from 10 to 12 in the morning, Corporal… I hope that's ok for you?"

Soaring said as Sky saluted both officers as Fleetfoot whacked her friend with her wing.

"Of course, I just wanted to know for sure, sir…. I'll be sure to handle that."

Sky said as he flew off as Fleetfoot watched him go and smiled.

When she looked at Divebomb, she frowned.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Sorry for taking so long to updating this story, I wished to think up a good second chapter and I'm trying to handle a few other stories… Next chapter will be in 2 or so weeks though… I also wish to point out some of these chapters will be short… Next chapter will be Sky training with Fleetfoot. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Hanging out

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sky is the Limit. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Cloudsdale, 3 months after Wonderbolt Academy.)**

Sky completed another loop before sliding onto a cloud as did Fleetfoot, he moved his goggles to his head as he cracked his wings and then his hooves and neck.

"That was a rush…. Hmm… That's pretty crazy…"

Sky said as he hopped from one hoof to another, Fleetfoot chuckled as she slid her goggles then moved them to her head with her wing as she looked at the Wonderbolt.

"Yeah… But your acing those loops… Besides, we're Wonderbolts…. We do this thing all the time, right?"

Fleetfoot said as Sky chuckled and flipped off the cloud before grabbing it with his wing and swinging himself to another cloud in amusement as he stared at the Wonderbolt officer.

"Maybe, but it still doesn't mean it doesn't tire us… I haven't done nearly as much flying as you have, ma'am…. This sort of stuff is still new to me and that means we need to train…. I want to train more, I'm never going to get better without practice…"

Sky said as Fleetfoot nodded and leaned back on the cloud, they were waiting for the others to show up.

"Well… We have to wait for the others to arrive… That, and we have a day off today… We don't have that game until another… 2 weeks so…"

Fleetfoot mentioned, Sky flexed his wings and leaned back on his cloud as well.

"It depends on what you define as a 'day off, lieutenant'… Ma'am… We have to keep training and training… I have to ask something… Do you ever get bored of just… Doing this?"

Fleetfoot heard from Sky as he cleared his throat and started to speak up yet again.

"I don't mean…. I'll be clearer, Fleets…. Sorry if sounded rude with that… I meant, you ever get tired of just doing tricks? I mean, I love preforming, not just because of my mom, but because it means I'm part of a family and because I can be myself… But I mean… Do you ever get bored of just being a performer and not doing stuff like military work or anything?"

Sky asked, Fleetfoot leaned back and rotated her wings as she looked at the Wonderbolt and her friend.

"You mean fighting? Maybe, but Equestria hasn't had a war since Sombra… And all that… We've been at peace for years… Or did you mean something like rescue or stuff that ponies like us would normally do?"

Fleetfoot asked as Sky nodded and chuckled as he looked at the pony while they heard soft flapping, their friends would come back soon enough.

"Pony stuff like save lives and all that… Protect people… Care for others like soldiers, we might not be soldiers entirely…. But that doesn't mean we can't do duties like them… We do have things to do… But that doesn't mean that will be the only thing we can do, right? We are flyers… But that isn't the only thing we can do with what talents we have…"

Sky stated, Fleetfoot was about to speak up when the others showed up.

"Sky, stay here… About time you showed up, Sky has been here for 2 hours training with me, where have the rest of you been? Do you not want to be Wonderbolts?"

Fleetfoot asked as she flew up to the rest of the group, Sky chuckled as Fleetfoot looked back at Sky before turning back to the others in the group.

"Since Sky has been here for 2 hours, he will be excused from training for today… I won't get angry at you for what happened, but as Wonderbolts, I expect you to do show respect for time… So since then, I want you to start doing laps around this arena… Like I said, next time Sky will join us… But since he was here the second training started, he will be excused just for today…"

Fleetfoot ordered as the rest of the group sighed and flew off to get their job started.

Fleetfoot looked back as Sky looked up at her in shock as she smiled and then turned and flew off to look at the others and make sure they got their task done.

Fleetfoot chuckled, Sky was cute when he was shocked, she noted.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I might have to put this story on hold soon as I don't entirely have the entire story figured out yet… As for Sky and Fleetfoot? They will be getting closer by next chapter, but next chapter won't be for a few weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Next chapter will also be 800 words and will not come soon.**


	4. Promotion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Sky is the Limit. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Cloudsdale, 4 months after Wonderbolt Academy.)**

Sky Swirl settled onto a cloud as he cracked his neck and then his wings as he settled into the cloud.

"Ah… I love life…."

Sky said as he leaned back and then fell off the cloud before extending his wings and then flying into the sky again as he flew through the sky and then landed on his house.

The Wonderbolts had to rehearse in another week or so…. He had to deal with practicing for that training soon… Which he promised himself that he would get to that tomorrow…. For now, he was going to enjoy his time off.

Sky walked inside as he took off his flight goggles and then put them on the table as he walked over to make a Hayburger.

That was when there was a knock on the door as the Pegasus blinked and put down the bread he had grabbed with his wing.

"Hang on, I'm coming…"

Sky muttered before pulled the door open and was greeted with another Pegasus…

"Hello…?"

Sky said as the other Pegasus smiled before Sky looked at the Pegasus and remembered her.

"Hey, you're Blaze, that Wonderbolt that everyone confuses with Captain Spitfire, aren't you?"

Sky asked as Blaze chuckled and nodded as Sky smiled, it was always nice to see a fellow Wonderbolt… He hadn't seen the main Wonderbolts since well…. His last talk to Fleetfoot.

"Yeah…. I get that a lot, you wouldn't happen to be Sky Swirl? The Corporal of the reserves?"

Sky heard from Blaze as he nodded and then moved to the side to allow Blaze to walk inside.

"Yes, that's me… So, what brings one of the most talented Wonderbolts to my house?"

Sky asked as Blaze walked inside and then turned to Sky as the Wonderbolt looked around before looking at the rookie Wonderbolt.

"You know Sergeant Fleetfoot said your one of the most inspiring Rookies in the reserves… Well, I heard some of those reserves are becoming official Wonderbolts… And since you were one of them… And the fact that Sergeant Fleetfoot couldn't come to say it…. She wanted me to…."

Blaze stated as Sky felt his mouth drop in shock at this as he looked around the room before pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and had heard the Wonderbolt right.

"Wait, you mean I'm being turned to be an official Wonderbolt? You mean as an actual Wonderbolt…. As in doing actual work?"

Sky asked as Blaze smiled and then nodded as she looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, I mean, that is what I said…. I wouldn't lie on something like that… Your being made official Wonderbolts… Well, you and some of the other official Wonderbolts…. I heard Lieutenant Soaring is going to deal with the other recruits…. They also said that due to that, you're going to be a Sergeant for the Wonderbolts…. They need another officer to deal with the rookies and I have to deal with getting back to what I was doing…. So, see you around, sir…"

Blaze said as she walked out the door before flying into the air as Sky slowly closed the door.

"What…. Just happened?"

Sky heard from his own mouth as he looked around the room before he cracked his neck before he walked over to make himself a sandwich…

This was going to be super interesting…

"Ok, so promotion, and being made an official Wonderbolt, that's what I just heard, right? Well then, this is going to be crazy"

Sky muttered before he put away his stuff as he cracked his wings before jumping out the window as he flew into the sky, eager to get his mind off the shock of what had just happened.

He flew higher and higher before he stopped flying before falling through the air…

Sky flew straight down when he fell a few feet, Sky cracked his hooves before twirling through the air as he blinked before realizing he forgot his goggles.

Sky sighed and flew back before grabbing his goggles and pulling them on, then he turned and rushed out the door and took off again.

It would be a long time before he realized just how much things would change…

He just didn't know what it meant yet.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now… THIS is the last chapter, I don't have many ideas for this story and I want to focus on the Celestia story and another story for now… As for next chapter? I don't know when I will write next chapter… I will come back to this story down the road. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
